Locating Groove
01 August 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Hot Spot Flashover (NPC'd by Calliope, he was not yet a PC) Flashover's a name that Hot Spot would know, another squad leader under Greenlight with a flashy rotary flier model who specializes in fire suppression work. But with his resignation from the Crystal City Search and Rescue department more or less handed in, he hadn't expected the other squad leader to be contacting /him/. "You're Hot Spot, right?" The red and gold heliformer asked. They were in the gate area of Crystal City. "Greenlight said you needed to know something." Hot Spot nods. "That's me," he says. "I'm looking for someone, I'm sure Greenlight indicated who." Flashover nods cautiously. "I can tell you where he is- but for security reasons, I'm not going to give you his name. He doesn't know mine, either- it's been easier to watch him from a distance. You'll have to make your own approach." "I understand," Hot Spot says. He steels himself for unpleasant news; considering what happened to Blades, their fifth could be anywhere and in any state. Flashover glances around, almost as if making sure no one is listening, before leaning closer. "The monastery north of the city. The person you're looking for is a novice there." Hot Spot ex-vents slowly. "Thank you," he says. If he's a novice, he'll have enough fuel, and will be as safe as any of them are. "I accept that you may not be able to answer, but how long has he been there?" Flashover says, "He's been there since the beginning- no worries." He hesitates. "Greenlight said one of the individuals you were looking for was ... not in good shape?" He looks worried. "That would be an understatement." Hot Spot's tone is bitter, but his optics focus on the middle distance, and for a moment he's unable to stop himself thinking about the horrors that Blades was subjected to. "He's safe now though, and that's what matters." Flashover frowns. "I won't ask you to tell me where he is but... where was he?" "The worse kind of streets," Hot Spot says. "Not where he was meant to be." He offers a quick smile, an attempted apology for his vagueness. "... Cubicron?" Flashover says, almost silently. Hot Spot gives the slightest of nods. He doesn't like to reveal any information about his new-found team, but he also doesn't want to lie to someone who has been so helpful. "Alone?" Flashover asks, looking even more ill. "Alone," Hot Spot confirms. "But not anymore," he adds. "I'm glad he's alright, but.. his guardian?" Flashover asks. Hot Spot looks down. "He didn't make it," he says quietly. "I'm sorry." Flashover's faceplates freeze, and he looks away, as if he revealed more than he meant to. "anyway... you've got what you need to find the one you're looking for." He says gruffly. "Yes..." Hot Spot catches a glimpse of something in Flashover's expression. Grief, perhaps? It makes Hot Spot wonder about the mech's own involvement. "Thank you," he says. "I mean it." "Yeah, well... take good care of him- of all of them." Flashover says. "I gotta get going. Shouldn't have any direct contact with any of you, to be honest, but Greenlight said it was urgent." "I will," Hot Spot says. "Keep safe. And if there's ever a time when it's safe for you to come see us... Well, you have my comm." "Take care," Flashover slips out of the gate area. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hot Spot's LogsCategory:Flashover's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP